Sonic Boom (TV Series)
Sonic Boom is an upcoming French-American CGI-animated television series in development by Sega of America in collaboration with OuiDo! Productions, based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega. The series is the fifth animated television series based on the franchise, the second one to be developed in France following Sonic Underground, and the first to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. The series will be broadcast by Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014, and on Canal J in France on November 19, 2014,1 followed by an international release and premiere on Gulli.23 The series will be a part of the Sonic Boom spin-off franchise, which consists also of two video games developed for the Wii U (Rise of Lyric) and Nintendo 3DS (Shattered Crystal) that act as prequels to the television series, a comic series by Archie Comics, and a toyline by Tomy.4 'Production' The animated series was first announced in October 2013, revealing a teaser image featuring the show's four main protagonists, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, in silhouette form. The series, which will consist of 52 eleven-minute episodes, and is being developed by Evan Baily, Donna Friedman Mier, and Sandrine Nguyen, with Baily and Bill Freiberger as showrunners, under the supervision of Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka.2 On February 6, 2014, Sega revealed the first trailer for the series,5 showcasing the new designs for the characters.67 The series will feature returning voice actors from the video game series, including Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, Travis Willingham as Knuckles, Cindy Robinson as Amy, and Mike Pollock returning as Doctor Eggman, while voice actress Colleen Villard will be succeeding Kate Higgins in the role of Tails.78 The series will also introduce a new character named Sticks the Jungle Badger, a somewhat-delusional hunter who has been living alone in the wilderness for many years before meeting Sonic and his friends,9 who is voiced by Nika Futterman. In an interview with Polygon, Iizuka stated the series came about as a desire to appeal more to Western territories, following the 2003 Japanese anime series, Sonic X, with Iizuka also stating that the franchise will run in parallel with the 'Modern' series of Sonic games.10 Baily has stated the series will be a mixture of action and comedy, featuring an episodic structure.11 On October 4, 2014, Sega announced the air date of the series in the United States to be November 8, 2014.12 'Cast and Characters' See also: List of Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Sega confirmed various cast and characters for Sonic Boom on February 25, 2014.7 On May 29, 2014, Sega announced that Nika Futterman will play the role of Sticks, a jungle badger, who will join the franchise as a major character.1314 Other characters, including Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, will make appearances in the series as well, alongside new characters created for Sonic Boom such as Mayor Fink, Fastidious Beaver, and Perci.315 Jack Fletcher works as the show's voice director, a role he has also held for the video game series since 2010. *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Kirk Thornton' as Orbot and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Alyson Court' as Cosmo the Seedrian 'Artworks' Sonic Boom Sonic Artworks.png|Sonic the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Artworks Sonic Boom Tails Artworks.png|Miles "Tails" Prower From: Sonic Boom Artworks Sonic Boom Amy Artworks.png|Amy Rose From: Sonic Boom Artworks Sonic Boom Knuckles Artworks.png|Knuckles the Echidna From: Sonic Boom Artworks Sonic Boom Sticks Artworks.png|Sticks the Badger From: Sonic Boom Arwtorks 'Gallery' Sonic Boom Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sally.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Amy.jpg|Amy Rose From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Sticks.jpg|Sticks the Badger From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Maria.jpg|Maria the Hedgehog From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Tikal.jpg|Tikal the Echidna From: Sonic Boom Sonic Boom Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian From: Sonic Boom 'Episodes' Main article: List of Sonic Boom Episodes. Category:Tv Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedehog TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows